1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cushions for seats and/or backrests, and specifically to a method for making such cushions which are designated to support the user in a way which naturally balances the work of sitting to minimize stress, strain, and fatigue to key parts of the user's body.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The pursuit of making chairs more comfortable has taken two basic forms. One approach is to contour the body contacting surfaces of the chair to provide good support to critical parts of the user's body such as the lumbar region of the back. Though contouring is generally an effective solution, it can have the drawback of being relatively expensive to manufacture, and it may not be aesthetically appropriate for some styles of furniture, or people's tastes.
The second approach deals with the inherent support of the cushion materials and internal support inserts. A number of methods have been employed to make such cushions. Some methods involve positioning an insert such as springs or a frame in a mold, and then injecting polyurethane or another cushion material into the mold so that the finished product will be a cushion with an internal support such as a spring. In my previous invention, I described a method of making a hollow in a cushion with a cutting tool, and then filling the hollow with a firmer foam insert.